This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing background information to facilitate a better understanding of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Drilling and production operations for the recovery of offshore deposits of hydrocarbons (e.g., oil and natural gas) are taking place in deeper and deeper waters. Operations in deeper waters are typically carried out from floating vessels or platforms rather than from stationary platforms resting on the ocean floor and commonly used in shallow water. According to conventional procedures, a vessel is dynamically stationed, or moored, above a well site on the ocean floor. After drilling operations have completed, a production tree is mounted on the wellhead to control produced fluids ultimately travelling to the surface through one or more production risers or flowlines that extend from the wellhead to the surface.
One challenge facing offshore production operations is flow assurance of produced fluids from the well. During production, the produced fluids will typically comprise a mixture of oil, water, light hydrocarbon gases such as methane, and other gases such as hydrogen sulfide and carbon dioxide. In some instances, solid materials such as sand may be mixed with the fluids. The solid materials entrained in the produced fluids may typically be deposited during “shut-ins,” i.e., production stoppages, and require removal. Changes in temperature, pressure, and/or chemical composition along the flowlines and risers may cause the deposition of other materials such as methane hydrates, waxes, or scales on the internal surface of the flowlines and risers. These deposits need to be periodically removed, as build-up of these materials can reduce line size and constrict flow.
It is desirable to maintain flow assurance by minimizing deposit formation in the flowline. Fluid injection systems are often used for this very purpose—to maintain a well and/or enhance flow assurance of a well. For example, fluid injection systems are used to inject hydrate-inhibiting materials, corrosion-inhibiting materials, foam-inhibiting materials, wax-inhibiting materials, and/or antifreeze to provide flow assurance, extend the life of a well, and/or increase the rate at which resources are extracted from a well. These materials are injected into the well in a controlled manner over a period of time by a fluid injection system. Some fluid injection systems require the use of umbilicals from the surface for power and controls, even if the chemicals are stored in a reservoir on the seabed. Inclusion of umbilicals is costly and adds complexity to the already-complex subsea environment.
Accordingly, a system for injecting fluids into a subsea hydrocarbon extraction component without the need for an umbilical for power or control is desirable.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.